Aizen's Reason For Fighting
by Yami Otaku
Summary: Why does Aizen fight Soul Society? There's got to be a reason, right? There is, and it's not what you's expect... WARNING! AIZEN IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS!


**I was sitting around one day, and then I wondered, "What is Aizen's reason for fighting Soul Society?" I mean, I know he wants to be a god and all that, but what made him decide that? There had to have been a reason. So I decided that something must have happened that made him lose faith in Soul Society, and the most obvious cause for that would be some sort of betrayal. And since I had this idea for an OC for a long time now, I decided to mesh to two ideas together. Hope you like it! No flaming!**

**WARNING! Aizen is out of character in this!**

I will never forget the reason I fight Soul Society. And that reason takes the form of a Shinigami named Kenichi Akame.

When I was still fresh out of the Spirit Academy and waiting to be assigned to a Division, I decided to take a walk in one of the Rukon districts in order to relax. But my moment of peace did not last long, as a Menos Grande soon appeared and went on rampage.

Now, being the inexperienced Shinigami I was, I didn't know what to do. But soon enough Kenichi appeared and quickly disposed of the Menos. Kenichi was the Captain General (Yamamoto succeeded him) and he was, without a doubt, the most skilled Shinigami to ever set foot in Soul Society.

I will never forget that battle. Kenichi lacked finesse in combat, but he made up for that with pure, unbridled power. Reiatsu seemed to roll off him in waves as he faced down the Menos.

"Ravage, Akane-Kaze!" he yelled, and immediately wind began to swirl around his blade, which had turned a deep red. He swung his blade, and the wind sliced across the gap to the Menos, easily breaking its mask. I watched with wide eyes as the Menos disintegrated. He sheathed his sword and turned to me. "Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded, at a loss for words. Kenichi grinned and headed back to Seireitei to return to whatever he had been doing before he had been called out to fight the Menos.

After that, I so desperately hoped I would wind up in First Division. I wanted to have Kenichi as my Captain. In the Academy, I had been at the head of my class, and I believed that in time, nobody would rival me. But seeing Kenichi battle changed that. I acknowledged that I would never surpass him, and accepted him as my superior. Throughout the rest of my life, nobody would take his place as the one I could never beat.

By some miracle, I ended up in First Division. I was ecstatic, but outwardly kept the calm, collected air I always had.

Kenichi proved himself to be a great captain. He truly cared about his subordinates, but that didn't stop him from making sure they didn't become complacent. He was strict with his rules.

In time, I worked my way up to the 4th seat. It was during that time that I had my first personal talk with Kenichi.

"So you're the new 4th seat." He said, and I jumped, not knowing he was there.

I turned to face him. "Yes Captain General Akame." I said. "Sousuke Aizen, at your service."

"Meh, you don't have to be so formal. Call me Captain Kenichi. All my other seated officers do, well at least 5th seat and up." He said, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Mind if I call you Sousuke? I personally am not a fan of so much formality, I just use it to keep my Division orderly."  
"Go right ahead sir." I said earnestly. I was thrilled that Kenichi Akame, the man I near worshipped, would call me by my given name.

We soon got to talking, and I was impressed by his ability to grasp abstract concepts we discussed. Our conversation soon turned into a friendly philosophical debate, and soon discovered that while Kenichi has the skill of a warrior, he had the mind of a philosopher, albeit a carefree one. He was similar to Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, because he placed fun before work. "Too much stress it unhealthy." Was his explanation.

"Say, Sousuke." He said to me after our debate. "What do you say we go out for a drink later today? My lieutenant has been itching to try this new bar in the Rukon district, and I agreed to come along. Why don't you join us?"

I instantly agreed, and later I ended up helping Kenichi assist his drunken lieutenant back to Seireitei. "Seriously, Takeda, how many drinks did you have?" Kenichi asked.

"I dunno…" Takeda mumbled. "Twelve?"

"Then I offer my pity in advance. You are going to have one heck of a hangover." Kenichi said with a sigh.

I couldn't help but smile. Kenichi seemed like an exasperated father at that moment. Later I ended up laughing out loud when Kenichi smacked his lieutenant for making catcalls at a group of women. Normally I would not do such a thing, preferring to keep my emotions concealed. But when I was around Kenichi, I felt relaxed and at ease (although the fact that I had booze in my system certainly helped as well).

After that, Kenichi and I talked a lot more, and we became fast friends. While we addressed each other formally in public, in private we addressed each other by our given names. We sparred often, with Kenichi always winning, but I learned a lot from our battles.

But Kenichi's position came at a high price. As Captain General, he had not only many subordinates, but many enemies. Yamamoto was one of them. He was very jealous of Kenichi, and soon his jealousy drove him to do something that rocked me to the core. He attacked Kenichi.

It was not in public, but secretly. Yamamoto hired thugs to slip a drug in Kenichi's drink one night, and the next morning, he was gone. I tracked down the goons and demanded to know what had happened. With my sword at their throat, they had no choice but to comply.

The drug was meant to severely lower spiritual pressure, they told me. Once Kenichi had fallen asleep, they kidnapped him and cast him out into the human world, after they force-fed him another drug designed to wipe his memories.

"You'll never find him." They had sneered. "He's powerless now, and he doesn't remember a thing. And for all we know, the side effect of the drugs may have kicked in – and if it has, he'll have taken another form completely."

I killed them after that. Their deaths were merciless and slow. But I could not openly accuse Yamamoto – I had no proof. If I had kept the thugs alive there would be proof, but people had long admired the Yamamoto. They would not have believed me, a mere seated officer,

So instead, I swore to avenge Kenichi be purging Soul Society and creating it anew, where there would be no corruption. I bided my time patiently, recruiting Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen to my cause. Whenever I was sent to the human world I looked for Kenichi, but I never found him. I learned of the Hogyoku and decided it would be ideal for accomplishing my goals. And then, when all was in place, I openly declared myself an enemy to Soul Society.

And that is why I can never stop fighting Soul Society – because they turned their back on one who truly cared for its existence, and was a better man than any of the other Shinigami. That is why I wage this war – I wage it for Kenichi Akame!


End file.
